wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Medusa
Medusa belongs to Akira! Please don't edit. :D Appearance Medusa has bright green scales, a pale blue belly, and white stripes. She has several faint scars, as she is a former soldier, and one of her ears is torn. She's missing two claws on one foot, and one of her wings is tattered to the point where she can no longer fly. Personality Medusa is one heck of a terrible mother. That is, to Chinook - she treats her other sons like princes. She bullied Chinook constantly when he was growing up, until he finally fled the Kingdom of the Sea. Medusa didn't care when he left - she was glad to be rid of her strange-looking dragonet. She hasn't seen him since, but that doesn't bother her. She's rude, controlling, and inconsiderate of others. She pushes everyone around, even those higher-ranking than her, and doesn't have any respect. Most dragons are too scared of her to say anything. Relationships Chinook Chinook is her youngest son, and she treated him poorly when he lived with her. He ran away and hasn't come back for so much as a visit, and Medusa is perfectly fine with that. Buccaneer Buccaneer is her favorite son, albeit foolish. She spoiled him the most out of the three, and it turned him into a power-hungry brat. Triton Medusa spoiled Triton as well, though he is more reserved and wasn't very bratty at all - though he bullied Chinook sometimes, he mostly kept to himself. He was just grateful for all the jewels and scrolls. Leviathan Though Medusa spoiled him, her adopted son Leviathan never liked her. Medusa never liked him either - she just wanted him on her side. She wanted to take advantage of him, knowing he was of royal blood, and it was only a matter of time before Leviathan figured this out. When he grew up, he left and never looked back. Anchor Anchor was Medusa's husband, and though he loved her a lot, she never loved him and only wanted him for his money. Backstory Medusa was once a soldier in the SeaWing army. She fought many battles, most of which she fought on the front lines. It is through war that she met Anchor, her future mate. The two didn't get along very well - Medusa, as mentioned before, is very controlling and thus didn't let Anchor go anywhere or spend any money. She kept all their money for herself and spent it on things for her, Buccaneer, Triton, and Leviathan, completely ignoring the needs of Anchor and Chinook. She did everything to ensure that they were as unhappy as possible. After Chinook ran away and her other three sons grew up, Medusa abandoned Anchor and joined the Twisted. She doesn't care whether or not the group stays in power - all that matters to her is the money she is paid for being one of their soldiers. Quotes None yet. Trivia *Medusa is a monster in Greek mythology. A Truly Impressive Gallery With Exactly One Picture in It Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (Akira Starfall)